


The Hunger That Leads The Mind To Madness

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drama, Horror, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Co written with annie the turning of Percy Weasley.





	The Hunger That Leads The Mind To Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in Script format...  


* * *

**Lucius:**

Night falls around me like a blanket and my hunger continues. If I do nothing about this hunger soon, I will have to contact my Master and be fed like a babe. To be fed by your creator after being a hunter for years is not only degrading, but painful. The sustenance is not true. Just an illusion of the crimson liquid your body craves and only lasts a few moments before the hunger returns and with the first taste of that power from your maker, you thirst for more. Ache for it and would do anything for it. Many a vampire have gone mad and begun to consume their own essence and flesh in hopes to sate the need.

Spilling from my coffin, I can barely stand and kneeling beside my metal confines, I wrap my arms around my stomach when it roils and convulses beneath me. My hands are shaking and I can barely concentrate on anything before the images of a kill spring to mind. The scent of sex and blood still permeate the air and sniffing the air, my throat tightens. I can taste the beat of his pulse at the back of my throat. He is nearby.

"Why have you not come to your Master, Servant?" I whisper into his mind and lick my lips when I find no resistance... no barrier to keep him from me tonight. Tonight, I will feed! "Come to me, my Servant... come and give of yourself for your Master tonight."

         

**Percy:**

I'm feeling restless...something is missing...I've forgotten something important. My luncheon with my brother jars me back to the present. I have to tell him. I have to warn him of whats to come. I have to go back and tell to tell Mum I'm sorry.

"Come to me, my Servant... come and give of yourself for your Master tonight." I shiver...not with fear but with anticipation. Anticipation for the sweetness his teeth bring. I shiver for the arousal I all ready feel stiring in the pit of my stomach.

Blindly I'm drawn to him, he beckons and I come without questions.

I am on the edge of a new world and I'm afraid that tonight I shall be reborn. Reborn in a moment of lust, blood, and power...What will I become?

         

**Lucius:**

He approaches the landing hesitantly, I can scent his fear and the intoxicating aroma of it draws me to my feet. Casting a glamour on my face and hair, I add colour to my cheeks, life to my pallid hair, making it shine in the candlelit room and as he takes each step tentatively.

"That's it, my luv." The thrill of the hunt! I well the remnants of my magic and conjure floating candles about the room and beckon him once more.

I feel his heartbeat thud behind me and turning, I find him standing beyond my barrier. If he chooses to cross it, he breaks the seal. If I force him, it could bind us both in here.

"You answered my call. I was not certain you would."

         

**Percy:**

I stare a the man before me and I tremble. The secret desire I've held for so long is before me and I'm trembling with fear.

"Ollie?" I say softly,taking a step forward, and I swallow hard. "What is this?"

Oliver's voice is silky when he speaks and it sends chills down my spine. He glides through the room, lighting scones with his hand, and power radiates from him.

"It is time for you to choose, Perce," His voice is firm and when he turns I'm drawn in by his eyes. "You can be anything you wish, you can have more power than you've ever dreamed of, and you can have me... but only if you cross the threshold."

The voice is still whispering in my head, beckoning me, and I take a hesitant step forward. My eyes widen and Oliver unbuttons his shirt and then smiles. "You only have to step forward to meet your destiny."

I take a final step forward and I enter the room. There's hunger in Oliver's eyes, desire for something, and they glow with power.

Merlin...

         

**Lucius:**

The Masters call glamours, 'gifts'. I no longer have the magic within me to cast a glamour of my choosing, it always takes on the form of my prey's desire. Knowing that he desires this form makes the feeding succulent, invigorating and sensual. I need him willing if I am to feed enough to quench the thirst of days without sustenance.

When he crosses the threshold, the power roils in the room and I ride his power along with my own to keep the glamour in place. Extending a calloused hand to him, I pull him to the center of the room and stroke his face with the back of my hand, smiling when he takes a shuddering breath.

"I have longed to see you like this," he whispers against my lips and when my lips caress his, I am pleased to hear the moan escape from deep within. It would be about this time that the fire would begin to consume me... deep in the pit of my stomach. But without a beating heart, the blood can not flow and I can only sustain the mirage of warmth on my body for a few moments more.

Enveloping him in my arms, I run my lips across his jaw and down the hollow of his throat, where my mark has been clearly left upon his alabaster skin. His heart races and the scent of fresh blood draws the beast from deep within. I pierce his skin and grip him tightly when he struggles. The warm rivers of his life fill me and I can not hold back from my prey. My lips press the fangs deeper into his neck. I can hear his heartbeat begin to ebb. His hands are gripping my robes and I feel my glamour slip. My hair lengthens and falls around my shoulders as my ebony robes spill forth between us.

His heartbeat has slowed... almost to the point of stopping and I draw back, pulling my fangs from his neck and licking my lips. Needing every drop of him inside me. His eyes focus upon me and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips.

"Master, you have killed me." His knees buckle and I catch him effortlessly, bring him down the floor as I kneel with him in my arms. Cradled in my arms I watch as his life begins to slip away.

"Surely I have not," I lay a gentle kiss on his lips and lick the remnants of his blood that I've stained his lips with. "Do you wish for life eternal, my child? A life without boundaries? A power so great it can not be suffused to one lifetime, but many?"

He gasps for breath and his eyes lighten. His life is slipping away. He has but seconds to decide or the choice will be made for him. My hunger is not yet sated and regardless of his choice, it will be satisfied.

         

**Percy:**

The sweetness of the bite consumes me and I have been his willing prey. This life is slowly passing away and I must choose. I must choose whether or not to die this night. I must choose if I am to die in this cold dank place or if I am to die and be reborn into glory and power.

Images fill my head as he strokes my cheek and offers me life eternal and I take a shuddering breath. My thoughts run against each other and images of Penelope pass through my mind, images of Ron learning to read, of Ginny's red face as she screamed in her crib...Images of Fred and George teasing me and then dragging me to Christmas dinner, of Bill showing me a curse that summer in Egypt, and of Charlie healing my knee when I was five. Images of my dad and Mum...filter through and I can feel my mum craddling me in her arms. I can see my dad showing me the Ministry when I was three...I was a fool...I was blind but now I see.

"I choose..." I can barely speak. My breathing has slowed and the blood loss makes me light headed. "I choose to be..." I swallow as the tears flow down my cheeks. "I choose to be reborn and serve your master."

His thumb brushes against my lips and I feel the heat of his breath upon me again. My insides begin to twist as he lowers his fangs into my skin again...I am changing, my heart has ceased to exist and is replace by the heart of the beast that I shall have to tame.

His voice is in my head, calming me, steadying me, and I scream from both pleasure and pain. I have chosen power over death. I have chosen to live forever...

The pain racks my body as he continues to feed from me and in a instant I stiffen...my soul is carried away...rising from my body as he drains the last bit of humanity from my body.

I am no longer of this world.

         

**Lucius:**

His blood flows into my mouth and I suckle him hungrily. His choice is made and I have but a small window of opportunity to bring him into his new life. His heart slows as I feast upon him, taking from him his essence, his life, the waste of his former life into a new one.

His body convulses in my arms and it feeds my desire. The pain combined with the sweet taste of blood is waking parts of my body long left unfed and I tighten my hold on him, suckling the last of his warmth. He gasps, and I feel his heartbeat weaken.

Thump... thump-thump... thump... thump......thump I release him as his heart stops, holding him tightly to my chest. Seconds turn to minutes and as his body turns cold in my arms, I smile. He will waken soon and will need to feed.

Laying him on the floor, I stand straightening my robes and adjust my cuffs. He lays there completely still and I watch as the change takes effect. It is a painful one and I do so enjoy watching a newly risen vampire. He is my first. But I have watched countless of my Master's children arise and I revel in each of them.

His hair, once orange in colour takes on a crimson vibrancy and strengthens in death. His skin shines with translucence and even the freckles seem to be absorbed into the milky white complexion. Some remain. His hands begin to twitch, then his body follows, wracking in convulsions that to a man alive would rattle his internal organs and turn the brain into a mish-mash of gray matter. Licking my lips in anticipation, I concentrate on his eyes. When they open... when he is free to see his new life, the transformation will be complete.

He gasps for breath and his body rises and falls as if pulled by strings. His chest heaves off the floor, his back bowing as the pain swells in his belly and rises to his chest, constricting the heart to beat. Opening and closing my hand, I control the beat of his heart. I pump his heart to life even from this distance and he will forever be bound to me. Walking toward him, my eyes still fixed upon his closed eyes, I continue to open and close my hand, increasing the rhythm until I feel it beat on its own. Kneeling beside him, I cup his chin and his body stills.

His eyes fly open and the depth of those honey-coloured eyes takes my breath away. Slipping his glasses off of him, I watch him b slowly, those long crimson lashes folding over his eyes and opening to a hunger like I've never seen.

"Drink and be reborn," I extend my wrist to him and release a silent moan when I watch those crimson lips draw back and his fangs extend. He grips my wrist with both his hands in a tight grip and I hiss when his fangs sink into it. He can feed from three places, the wrist being the least... arousing. But the moment his eyes roll up to meet mine as his lips move to suckle my wrist my power flares within me and I let out a deep-throated moan feeling the fire rise from deep within.

"Yes... feed my child."


End file.
